


The Greatest of These by whitchry9 - PODFIC

by ShardsOfNarsil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Medical, Medical Accuracy, Medical Procedures, Mutual Pining, No Character Death, Organ Transplantation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Present Tense, Religion, Surgery, a good balance of kisses to crying, also more gayness than expected, bros being bros, more religion than expected, tender kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShardsOfNarsil/pseuds/ShardsOfNarsil
Summary: "It turns out it's hard to know you have a genetic disease when neither of your parents lived long enough to show symptoms.Matt just hopes it doesn't interfere with his Daredeviling (and he can practically hear Foggy yelling in his head to stop using it as a verb) which brings him to the next point, which is Foggy."- whitchry9
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Greatest of These by whitchry9 - PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Greatest of These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479278) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



[Podfic found here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ftRqW0dWLbg8Poesjj5I68Zcd7RCvYKC/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
